


Obéissance ou Domination

by Syphonnix



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mystery, Romance, Seduction, Vampires
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syphonnix/pseuds/Syphonnix
Summary: Kirsten est une très jeune Kindred dont le sire fut exécuté pour avoir enfreint la Mascarade. Elle se retrouve donc seule à errer dans ce nouveau monde qu'elle ne connait, ni ne comprends, ne savant pas à qui accorder sa confiance. Devrait-elle obéir docilement à la Camarilla, donc au séduisant et manipulateur prince LaCroix, qui est du même sang qu'elle, ou au contraire devait-elle se révolter et rejoindre les rangs des Anarchs, aux côtés du violent et sauvage Nines Rodriguez qui lui a pourtant sauvé la vie ?Sans compter qu'elle doit échapper au griffe du Sabbat qui ne souhaite que sa mort !Sa non-vie ne sera pas facile dans Los-Angeles qu'elle découvre sous un jour ou plutôt une nuit, complètement différent.Histoire romancée du jeu, avec une OC Fem!Ventrue !
Relationships: Sebastian LaCroix/Original Ventrue Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. L'étreinte

Prologue

L’ÉTREINTE

Je n’ai jamais été satisfaite de ma condition de vie. J’avais toutes les cartes en mains pour réussir ma vie. Née dans une bonne famille sans le moindre problème, aimante et compréhensive. Ayant reçue la meilleure éducation qu’il se doit. Pourtant je trouvais que tout était beaucoup trop facile. Et je voulais toujours plus. J’avais des rêves de grandeur mais ma mégalomanie et mon égoïsme exacerbé ont fait retourner tout mon monde contre moi.

A présent je devais simplement me contenter d’un pauvre petit boulot de secrétaire, à obéir à un pauvre patron qui se croit être le maître du monde, alors que je vaux cent fois mieux que lui.

Voilà pourquoi je me retrouvai cette nuit dans ce bar chic de Los Angeles à m’apitoyer sur mon sort, noyant ma frustration et ma rage dans les shots de vodka que le barman me servait sans la moindre considération de mon pitoyable état.

Soudain je ressentis comme une drôle de sensation sur ma nuque, par réflexe je passa ma main dessus pour tenter d’effacer ses frissons qui me hérissait les poils tandis que je me retournais pour tenter de comprendre ce qui me faisait un tel effet.

A quelques mettre de moi, un homme relativement grand, portant un costume de bonne facture, noir, était nonchalamment appuyé contre l’un des murs du bar, bras croisés, dans un des coins les plus sombres et il avait son regard d’un bleu glacé braqué sur moi.

Il était très beau, avec ses cheveux bruns soyeux, son nez droit, son menton volontaire et surtout sa carrure en V athlétique. Malgré tout, bien que son physique, plus qu’avantageux m’attirait au plus haut point, une petite voix au fond de moi, comme un instinct de survie, me hurlait de m’enfuir le plus loin possible de cet homme. Le regard de prédateur qu’il m’adressait ne faisait que renforcer cette impression de danger.

Lorsqu’il remarqua que je l’avais repéré entrain de m’épier ses fines lèvres se retroussèrent en un léger sourire et il s’approcha d’un pas assuré.

Je sentais mon cœur battre à tout rompre, mon cerveau me hurlant de m’enfuir, mais l’alcool avait anesthésié la moindre parcelle de mon corps qui se refusa à bouger.

Il s’avança jusqu’à moi et me désigna le tabouret à ma droite.

\- Je peux ? me demanda-t-il d’une voix suave.

Je hochais simplement la tête, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. J’étais comme hypnotisée par la grâce de ses mouvements, et mon dieu cet homme était encore plus beau de près. Non, beau, ça n’était pas le terme exacte, c’était bien trop faible, magnifique, peut-être ? Ou alors… Sauvage ? Ça y est l’alcool était entrain de me faire perdre la tête. Mais je remarquai tout de même que bien qu’il soit venu s’asseoir au bar, il ne commanda rien… Étrange…

Il appuya son coude sur le plan de travail en chêne et se pencha légèrement vers moi. Son eau de Cologne, haut de gamme, vint me titiller les narines, accentuant mon malaise.

\- Une femme telle que vous ne devrait pas boire autant, me susurra-t-il en observant le verre vide devant moi.

Pour qui il se prenait, à venir me juger ? L’attirance qu’il exerçait sur moi ne pouvait pas lui permettre un tel comportement ! Pourtant je n’eus pas le courage de le remettre à sa place, et dans le fond, un peu de compagnie, aussi charmante qui plus est, ne me ferait pas de mal.

\- Disons que j’ai mes raisons, pour ce soir, je répondis la voix devenue rauque à cause de l’alcool.

\- Je suis fort curieux de connaître ces raisons, voyez-vous.

Je me mis à le fixer sans trop le vouloir. Son regard était taquin. Mais en quoi ma vie pouvait-elle bien l’intéresser ? De toutes les femmes magnifiques qui se trouvait dans ce bar il avait fallu qu’il jette son dévolue sur la paumée alcoolique ? Il avait de drôle de goûts ce type. Il n’empêche que parler à un inconnu me permettrai peut-être de vider un peu mon sac sans pour autant craindre la moindre répercussion…

Je baissai les yeux vers mon verre vide en soupirant.

\- La vie que je mène actuellement et disons… Décevante… Elle n’est pas ce à quoi je m’attendais… Ce que j’espérais…

\- Tiens donc ? C’est drôle… Si vous n’étiez pas en train de vous soûler, je n’aurais jamais pu deviner une telle situation chez vous. Vous avez pourtant plutôt l’air de quelqu’un qui vit bien, rétorqua-t-il un poil moqueur.

Sa réflexion me fit claquer la langue entre mes dents.

\- Je sais, je suis une fille qui se plaint pour rien, ma vie pourrait être largement pire, mais le problème c’est que j’ai trop d’ambition et que je suis persuadée que je mérite bien mieux que tout cela.

Il rit légèrement à la fin de ma phrase ce qui me vexa profondément.

\- Oh je sais, moquez-vous, je dois vous paraître présomptueuse… marmonnais-je en désignant au barman mon verre pour qu’il le remplisse à nouveau de ce merveilleux liquide qui était devenu mon seul ami de cette soirée.

\- Oui, je vous trouve vraiment présomptueuse… acquiesça le beau brun qui se trouvait à mes côtés tandis que le barman me donnait un nouveau shot. Mais à vrai dire je ne me moquais pas…

A ces derniers mots, je tournai immédiatement la tête vers lui, les sourcils froncés ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi m’attendre.

\- Au contraire, je trouve que l’on se ressemble beaucoup vous et moi… Et puis, je pense que vous avez raison… Une femme comme vous mérite ce qu’il y a de mieux, ça se voit au premier coup d’œil, murmura-t-il charmeur.

Une bouffée de chaleur remonta lentement tout le long de mon corps, tandis qu’il se saisit d’une mèche de mes cheveux bruns. Il l’entortilla délicatement autour de son index et la caressa longuement avec son pouce. Je ne savais pas si c’était ses paroles, ses gestes, ou encore la vodka qui m’avait grillé le cerveau mais ce qui était sûr c’était que j’étais incapable de dire la moindre phrase. Les mots restaient indéniablement coincés dans ma gorge. Et son sourire… Ses dents étaient blanches et d’un alignement si parfait… Mon instinct qui me hurlait un peu plus tôt de m’enfuir, était soudainement comme molesté.

\- Puis-je savoir votre nom, charmante demoiselle ? interrogea-t-il, son regard devenu brûlant plongé dans le mien, embrasant ainsi mes propres pensées.

\- Kirsten… réussis-je à articuler tant il m’intimidait.

\- Kirsten… Ce n’est pas très courant, mais fort joli, c’est de quelle origine ?

\- Européenne.

\- Oh, donc vous êtes européenne ? en déduisit-il en relâchant ma mèche de cheveux pour passer ses doigts sous mon menton pour le relever.

Mais quelque chose me chiffonna, depuis quand était-il aussi près de moi ? Nos visages n’étaient plus qu’à quelques centimètres l’un de l’autre.

\- N-non, mais mes parents ont énormément voyagé… je répondis en détournant le regard, plus que troublée par cette si soudaine proximité.

\- Je vois… Eh bien, Kirsten, je suis sur le point de vous embrasser.

Ses simples mots me firent braquer de nouveau les yeux sur lui alors qu’il joignit le geste à la parole. Je ne pu offrir la moindre résistance que déjà ses lèvres fondaient sur les miennes, alors qu’il glissa son autre main sur ma nuque pour m’attirer encore plus à lui. Moi qui était pourtant d’habitude si farouche et si fière je n’avais d’autre choix que de me laisser faire.

Je fermais les yeux, savourant ce baiser, le plus passionné que j’ai connu, cet homme avait du talent, c’était indéniable. Mes joues étaient en feu et mon cœur battait comme jamais, quand soudain un frisson plus puissant que les autres me parcouru toute entière tel un choc électrique, puis un léger goût métallique vint se rependre sur ma langue.

Venait-il de me mordre la lèvre ?

Il se sépara de moi avec une lenteur délibérée et se lécha sensuellement les lèvres qui étaient maculées de mon sang. Il sortit de l’argent de sa veste de costume et le posa sur le comptoir avant de se lever, payant ainsi mes consommations. J’allais protester en lui disant que je pouvais payer moi-même, mais il tandis la main vers moi, coupant ainsi mon élan rebelle.

\- Et si nous allions dans un endroit… Plus intime… ? murmura-t-il de sa voix devenue rauque.

Il indiqua d’un geste furtif de la main le plafond du bar, en effet il y avait des chambres d’hôtel au-dessus, mais je n’y étais jamais allée. Je hochai timidement la tête comme unique réponse, ne pouvant dire non face à se regard, presque animal, qu’il me lançait et je saisis sa main. Après tout, qu’est-ce-que je risquais ? J’étais seule et j’avais désespérément envie de lui. Seulement lorsque je me mis debout, je sentis mes jambes se dérober sous moi, sans doute les effets des nombreux verres que j’ai bu cette nuit, mais heureusement pour moi deux bras puissants me retinrent, alors que mon visage se cogna contre son torse musclé.

\- Voilà pourquoi une aussi belle femme que vous ne devrait pas boire autant, se moqua-t-il en m’aidant à marcher jusqu’à l’ascenseur menant aux chambres.

Une fois que les portes de l’ascenseur furent refermées, il ne perdit pas une seconde et se jeta de nouveau sur moi m’embrassant langoureusement, mais aussi de façon beaucoup plus bestiale que devant le bar. Lorsque le tintement de l’ascenseur retentit, nous signalant que nous étions arrivés à destination il me prit sur lui et j’entourai mes jambes autour de sa taille. Nous continuions à nous embrasser jusqu’à arriver devant la porte de la chambre qu’il ouvrit avec une carte magnétique. Nous entrâmes, et il repoussa la porte d’un coup de talon dans le bas avant de me déposer délicatement sur le lit.

L’alcool, son odeur, ses baisers… Tout me faisait tourner la tête. Il était à la fois terriblement bestial, mais aussi très gentleman… Soudain, je me rendis compte d’une chose… Je ne connaissais même pas son nom… Mais en toute honnêteté à l’instant présent je m’en fichais royalement.

Alors qu’il avait la tête enfouis dans mon décolleté, il remonta lentement vers ma gorge, qu’il lécha avec avidité.

\- Je veux te montrer quelque chose… me susurra-t-il.

C’est alors que je ressentis une immense douleur au niveau de mon cou qui m’arracha un hurlement. C’était comme si deux lames avaient transpercé ma chair jusqu’à ma jugulaire, une vague de plaisir comme jamais je n’en avais connu me submergea. Il se redressa légèrement, me surplombant, tandis que je sentis une drôle de sensation parcourir mes veines, ou plutôt le vide, puis mon cœur ralentir brutalement. La tête me tourna comme jamais et je me sentie partir dans l’inconscience.

Était-ce la fin ? Allais-je vraiment mourir ici ?

Une unique larme coula le long de ma joue.


	2. Le Jugement

**I.**

**Le Jugement.**

Les nuits à Los Angles étaient décidément bien agitées. Depuis que j’en était devenu le Prince je n’ai eu aucune nuit de repos, entre les assauts du Sabbat, la rébellion des Anarchs, ainsi que la venue fort dérangeante des Kuej-in sur notre territoire. Et je devais m’efforcer de faire respecter les lois et la Mascarade avec tout ça.

Mais après tout, c’est bien moi qui est voulu de cette ville pour en faire mon domaine, et ce n’était qu’une question de temps avant que je n’y parvienne totalement…

Alors que j’observais ma ville à travers les immenses vitres de mon penthouse, je me disais que cette fois-ci ça allait peut-être être un peu plus calme que les autres nuits…

Finalement je me résigna à accepter d'avoir parlé trop vite lorsque j’entendis que l’ont frappa à la porte de mon bureau. Je soupira d’agacement et me retourna, fixant froidement la personne qui venait déranger ma quiétude.

\- Maître LaCroix, Murdoch a bien franchit la ligne comme vous l’aviez craint.

Lorsque le Nosferatu se présenta à moi je me souvint. C’était l’espion que j’avais envoyé espionner Murdoch, un Ventrue comme moi, qui ces derniers temps m’avait paru un peu étrange et quelque peu obsessionnel.

C’était un bon Kindred en soit, loyal envers la Camarilla, mais je me doutais bien que ça allait arriver.

\- Capturer le, ainsi que son enfant, et faites convoquer les vampires les plus importants de cette ville, je souhaite faire un exemple. Le jugement se fera au théâtre de la ville.

Le Nosferatu qui m’avait apporté la nouvelle acquiesça d’un mouvement de tête et sorti suivit de mon Shérif.

Je me servis un verre de sang noble et me retourna de nouveau vers la baie.

\- Ah Murdoch… Quel dommage, tu étais si prometteur, mais je t’avais prévenu... On n’enfreint pas la Mascarade impunément…

Au bout de quelques minutes je me dirigea vers le théâtre de la ville, c’était l’endroit idéal, et personne ne viendrait nous déranger à une heure aussi tardive.

Murdoch et sa nouvelle progéniture furent amenés sans délais, un pieu dans le cœur chacun. Je m’approcha de ces deux Kindred évanouis et enleva le pieu du cœur de Murdoch. Au bout de quelques secondes il se réveilla et me fixa avec un regard haineux.

\- LaCroix ?! Comment as-tu… Aussi vite ?! me cracha-t-il au visage tentant de se défaire de l’emprise de mon Shérif.

\- Allons… Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que je te trouvais étrange, a toujours aller dans ce même bar, chaque soir, à devenir inattentif à mes mots, toi qui étais d’habitude si à l’écoute. Il est donc normal que je t’ai fait suivre, j’avais peur que tu enfreignes nos lois, et tiens, qu’apprends-je ce soir ? C’est ce que tu as fait. Pourquoi ne pas m’avoir demander la permission avant de donner l’étreinte ?

\- Parce que tu ne me l’aurais jamais accordé !

\- C’est vrai… Tu es encore bien trop jeune pour devenir Sire... Mais je ne te comprends pas, pourquoi avoir cédé à la tentation... ? Pourquoi renoncer à la vie pour cette... créature.

\- Jamais tu ne pourrais comprendre ce que je ressens pour elle. La passion est un mot absent de ton vocabulaire et je le sais parfaitement.

\- Effectivement je ne peux pas comprendre comment une simple humaine peut te faire enfreindre les lois qui font notre société...

\- Cette femme... Cette femme elle est pire qu'une drogue ! Elle n'était pas satisfaite de sa condition de simple humaine, et elle mérite tellement sa place dans ce monde en tant que vampire. Rassure-toi elle ferait une excellente Ventrue, elle a toutes les qualités pour. Je veux bien accepter mon châtiment, j'ai enfreint la loi et ce en connaissance de cause, mais par pitié, ne l’exécute pas elle ! Elle doit vivre ! Il le faut !

\- Tu connais la loi, tu mourras et elle aussi, c'est ainsi. Tu me déçois, Murdoch, j'avais placé énormément d'espoirs en toi...

\- Espèce de...

\- Remettez lui le pieu dans le cœur jusqu'au début de la cérémonie.

Ses jérémiades commençaient sérieusement à me taper sur le système... Il retomba sur le champ dans l'inconscience me laissant enfin souffler.

Épargner sa progéniture ? Et puis quoi encore ? Je n'allais tout de même pas m'encombrer d'une nouvelle-née à qui il aurait fallu apprendre toutes les bases...

Je pris tout de même la peine de me diriger en direction de la jeune femme, la curiosité étant forte, je souhaitais savoir sur quel genre de femme Murdoch avait-il pu jeter son dévolu. Elle avait été déposée dans un coin de la scène, le pieu toujours planter dans le cœur.

Je ne pu m'empêcher d’émettre un soupir emplis de regrets. Quel gâchis... J’ignorai jusqu'à présent quel était le genre de victime que privilégiai Murdoch, à présent je comprenais que l'on partageais les mêmes goûts.

Elle ne semblait pas avoir plus de vingt-quatre, vingt-cinq ans...

Sa longue chevelure brune aux reflets roux s'éparpillait tout autour de sa tête sur le sol, contrastant avec la blancheur de sa peau. Son corps semblait gracile, mais sa robe de soirée noire, fendue sur le côté révélant l'une de ses cuisses ornée de bas à la dentelle travaillée et retenue par un intriguant porte-jarretelles, mettait en valeur une poitrine généreuse.

Malgré moi je sentis mes crocs s'aiguiser. Oui, si je l'avais rencontrée quand elle était encore humaine, je n'aurais pas hésité une seule seconde à planter mes canines dans son cou. Elle se serait cramponnée à moi, savourant ma morsure, en réclamant toujours plus...

Oui, c'était du gâchis, mais c'était fait, cette nuit, sa non-vie s’achèverait.

Les bruits de pas me signalant l'arrivée des vampires qui peuplent Los Angeles dans le théâtre, me tirèrent de ma contemplation de cette jeune femme.

Le jugement pouvait commencer.

* * *

La douleur que je ressentis dans la poitrine fut intense, mais bientôt je repris mes esprits. Alors que je croyais que l'homme avec qui j'avais passé la nuit avait décidé de mettre fin à mes jours, je m'étais réveillée dans le lit de notre chambre d’hôtel, différente... Mais je n'avais pas eu le temps de lui poser la moindre question que l'on me plantait un pieu dans le cœur.

Et je venais tout juste de comprendre que l'on venait de me le retirer. Mais je ne me trouvais plus dans la chambre d’hôtel.

La vision me revenait difficilement. J'étais à genoux, retenues les mains dans le dos par des hommes que je ne distinguais qu'avec peine. Je reconnaissais la scène du Théâtre.

Bon sang même qu'est-ce qui se passait ici à la fin ?

\- Bonsoir, mes très chers frères et sœurs vampires.

Un homme blond qui allait et venait devant moi, avait pris la parole. Au même moment, je remarquait la présence du mystérieux homme avec qui j'avais passé la nuit, à ma droite. Il se trouvait dans la même situation que moi.

\- Pardonnez-moi de perturber ainsi vos affaires ou de chambouler vos engagement pour ce soir. Il est malheureux que nous nous soyons réunis pour une affaire des plus... embêtantes. Nous sommes ici réunis, parce que les lois qui unissent notre société, celles qui façonnent notre existence... ont été brisées. En tant que Prince de cette ville, selon la loi de la Camarilla, j'ai le droit de donner ou de refuser aux vampires de cette ville le privilège d'étreindre. Beaucoup d'entre vous sont venus me voir avec une telle requête, et j'en ai satisfaite quelques unes... Toutefois, l'accusé qui se tient devant vous ce soir ne s'est pas vu refuser cette permission. En fait, il ne l'a jamais demandée ! Il fut capturé peut après avoir donné l'étreinte à cette enfant. Je souffre de devoir annoncer une telle sentence, car jusqu'alors je considérais l'accusé comme un membre loyal et exemplaire de notre organisation... Plus que ça même, comme un ami... Mais comme certains d'entre-vous le savent déjà, la punition d'une telle transgression est... La mort. Sachez que je suis moins un législateur qu'un serviteur de la loi qui nous gouverne tous. Que les événements de ce soir servent à rappeler à notre communauté que nous devons le code qui régit notre société, de peur de mettre tout notre sang en danger.

Mon cerveau avait énormément de mal à comprendre tout ce qui se passait devant moi. Mais le peu d'éléments que j'arrivais à capter me menait à la conclusion que je me trouvais dans un tribunal, et que j'allais être jugée.

L'homme qui faisait son monologue se pencha alors au niveau de mon amant d'une nuit. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard emplit de haine.

\- Pardonne-moi, fit l'homme blond avant de se relever pour reporter son regard vers l'assemblée. Que le châtiment commence.

Alors que je me croyais en pleine hallucination. Un homme... Non... Un monstre, de près de deux mètres cinquante s'approcha de mon amant avec une immense épée, sans doute plus lourde que moi, et au signal du maître de cérémonie, coupa la tête du beau brun que j'avais aimé le temps d'une soirée.

Le spectacle m'arracha un hurlement tandis que la tête séparée du reste du corps roulait sur la scène, puis il disparu dans un amas de cendres.

La peur me gagnait, parcourant peu à peu mes veines. Je voulais m'enfuir, je refusais de finir de la même manière, mais les mains qui me maintenaient dans mon dos étaient puissantes, et je n'arrivais pas à me libérer.

Une larme coula sur ma joue. Sans savoir pourquoi, la disparition de cet homme me rendait infiniment triste... Je ne connaissais même pas son nom...

\- Ce qui nous amène au sort de son enfant illégitime.

La voix de l'homme blond repris comme si de rien était, captivant l'assemblée. Et je comprenais que mon tour était venu...

\- Sans Sire, la plupart des enfants sont condamnés à errer sur Terre sans jamais connaître leur place, leurs responsabilités, et plus important encore, les lois qu'ils doivent respecter. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de...

Voilà, c'était la fin, mon destin était scellé...

\- CE NE SONT QUE DES CONNERIES !

Une voix puissante venait de s'élever dans l'assemblée coupant la parole de mon juge.

Je relevais la tête cherchant du regard l'homme qui avait prononcé ces mots. Dans l'obscurité de la salle je n'entrevis malheureusement que deux pupilles d'un bleu sauvage, indomptables, mais qui se gravèrent aussitôt dans ma mémoire.

Les murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle, suite à la protestation. Et le prince qui jusqu'ici avait été maître de la situation, sembla perdre contenance et peser le pour et le contre dans sa tête.

\- Si M. Rodriguez accepte de me laisser finir... J'ai décidé de laissé cette enfant vivre... On lui apprendra les coutumes de notre race et on lui offrira les mêmes droits. Que personne ne dise que je manque de compassion envers les fléau et les problèmes de notre communauté. Je vous remercie tous d'avoir assisté à ces événements, j'espère que vous en avez tous compris la nécessite et que la signification n'en a pas été perdue. Bonne soirée.

A peine eut-il prononcé les mots de ma libérations que l'étau qui enserrait mes poignets se relâcha. Par réflexe je frottai mes poignets pour soulager la douleur dû à leur compression. L'homme que j'avais qualifié de montre un peu plus tôt rengaina son arme pour mon plus grand soulagement avant de s'éloigner. La salle de spectacle quand à elle se vida peu à peu.

Les hommes qui me retenaient captives jusqu'ici quittèrent eux aussi la scène, me laissant seule avec l'homme qui avait fait son monologue.

Il se plaça face à moi et me tendit son bras afin de m'aider à me relever.

Bien que la méfiance était de mise, j'acceptai tout de même son aide et me releva enfin.

Je pus enfin le détailler.

Il faisait bien une bonne tête de plus que moi, il avait le visage fin et les yeux d'un bleu perçant. Sa beauté me frappa de plein fouet. Il était au possible encore plus beau que l'homme qui venait de se faire exécuter, mais contrairement à lui, son regard était froid, et son expression ne laissait pas de place à la séduction. Il était certes beau, mais il était surtout terrifiant.

Il était habillé aussi richement que l'homme qui m'avait séduite, son trench-coat noir était sans aucun doute fait sur-mesure dans une matière noble, et ne laissait entre-voir qu'une cravate noire finement brodée de fil d'argent.

Même son parfum reflétait son aisance financière.

Il faisait parti du beau monde et le faisait savoir.

Je sentis son regard calculateur me scruter. Ça se voyait tout au fond de ses yeux qu'il regrettait que je sois encore envie. Son plan avait été dès le départ de m'éliminer... Maintenant il devait composer avec moi qui ne savait même pas dans quel monde j'étais tombée.

\- Votre nom ?

\- Je me nomme Kirsten...

\- Très bien Kirsten, à partir d'aujourd'hui vous êtes sous ma responsabilité, je suis Sebastian LaCroix, Prince de Los Angeles.

\- Prince... ?

\- Oui, cette ville est mon domaine. Je comprends que tout ceci est nouveau, perturbant pour vous, mais vous devez vous y faire.

Maintenant qu'il m'adressait la parole j'entendais distinctement un léger accent français, quelque peu effacé par le temps et la pratique certainement quotidienne de l'anglais. En même temps, LaCroix, ça faisait très noble français du début XIXème, peut-être voulait-il se donner un genre...

\- Votre Sire, Murdoch... C'est tragique, je le regrette... Mais vous devez comprendre. Il y a un code très stricte que nous devons... Devons tous suivre pour assurer notre survie. Quand quelqu'un, qui que ce soit, enfreint l'une de ces lois, cela sape la bon fonctionnement de notre société millénaire. Comprenez mon problème.

Alors qu'il entamait un nouveau monologue, sans me laisser le temps de poser la moindre question il prit la direction des coulisses du théâtre et je me décida à le suivre dans le dédale de béton.

\- Vous laissez en vie, me met dans une situation précaire, puisque je serai responsable de vos actes futurs. Donc ce que je vous offre aujourd'hui n'est pas un acte de bonté, mais une occasion de dépasser le destin que vous a offert votre Sire.

Il s'arrêta devant une porte avec pour seule indication le mot « Sortie de secours » écrit en gros.

\- Ceci sera votre épreuve du feu... Vous serez conduite à Santa Monica. Là bas vous y rencontrerez un agent du nom de Mercurio. Il vous confiera les détails de votre tâche. J'ai fait preuve d'une grande clémence à votre égard, prouvez moi que ce n'était pas en vain, jeune vampire... Ne revenez pas dans le centre ville à moins d'avoir réussi votre mission. Bonne soirée...

Sur ces dernières paroles, il m'ouvrit la porte et me poussa littéralement hors du théâtre sans même me laisser de temps de digérer la situation.

Je me retrouvais à présent seule dans les rues du centre-ville de Los Angeles, sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Venait-il de m'appeler « jeune vampire » ?

Mon dieu, si ça se trouvait j'avais vraiment trop forcé sur l'alcool l'autre soir, j'étais tombée dans un coma éthylique, et j'étais sûrement entrain de délirer ! C'était obligé, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication !

Alors que j'avançais difficilement au centre de la ruelle je me mis à contempler mes bras. Depuis quand ma peau était-elle devenue aussi blafarde ?

J'ai toujours été naturellement très blanche, mais là ça dépassait tout ce que j'avais déjà connu.

Et depuis quand un rêve était aussi réel, bon sang !

Soudain, un homme qui était appuyé contre le mur du bâtiment, m'interpella. Il semblait visiblement attendre ma sortie.

\- Quelle scène ! Waouh ! Et après, ils te jettent comme un bébé nu dans les bois. Bon sang, ça doit te faire beaucoup à enregistrer d'un coup, non ? Je vais t'expliquer un peu les bases, si tu veux...

Il était à l'exacte opposé de ce LaCroix. Lui ressemblait à un biker aux cheveux noirs, longs accompagnées d'une barbe toute aussi longue, portant une veste en cuire sans manche. Son corps était couvert de cicatrices. Je l'avais aperçu un peu plus tôt dans l'assemblée dans un coin sombre de la salle, à fumer une cigarette.

\- Qui êtes vous ?

\- Oh toi, rien qu'à t'a façon de parler tu empestes le Ventrue à plein nez ! Moi, c'est Jack ! Ce qui est important ? Je t'offre mon aide. Si tu reviens de Santa Monica en un seul morceau on discutera, OK ? Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Alors, partante ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer, j'y comprends rien !

\- Ne t'en fais pas poupée, tu t'y feras. J'aurais aimé tout t'expliquer, mais j'ai pas vraiment le temps. Tu veux de l'aide ou quoi ?

\- Oui, de l'aide serait la bien venue.

\- Bon, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps, mais il faut quand même que quelqu'un finisse par t'expliquer quelques trucs. Ça pourrait te sauver la peau. T'as pas l'air en forme. T'as bu, ou pas ?

\- Boire quoi ?

\- Oh, bon sang, t'es vierge ! Ah, ça va te plaire ! Ton nouveau kif, ton champagne. Le sang est devenue ta nouvelle putain d'héroïne, tu vois ? Mais prépare-toi, c'est jamais aussi bon que la première fois ! En revanche, va y avoir un souci. Tu es une Ventrue, ce qui veut dire que tu as des goûts particuliers... Il faudrait que tu vises des personnes qui te plaisent physiquement déjà, ça pourrait être un bon début, sinon tu risques de tout gerber, et je n'ai pas envie d'être celui qui va ramasser ! Tu vois, au coin, là, le pauvre type en costard cravate qui ne retrouve pas sa bagnole ? Haha...

Boire du sang ?! Alors ce n'était pas une blague quand l'autre type m'a appelé vampire ?!

Remarque, maintenant que j'y réfléchissais... Mon cœur ne battait plus... Mon cœur ne bat plus ! Dîtes moi que c'est un cauchemar, et que je vais bientôt me réveiller, par pitié.

Malgré ma panique intérieur, je fis de mon mieux pour garder mon sang froid, au vu du sérieux que le mec en face de moi affichait.

\- Et... Donc... Qu'est-ce-que je fais... Je veux dire...

\- Ok, t'y vas tranquille, tu arrives derrière lui, tu sors tes petits crocs, et tu bois ! Et t'inquiètes pas, si tu n'étais pas du genre physique dans ton ancienne vie. Ça va te venir naturellement, comme si tu l'avais déjà fait des milliers de fois.

\- Et... Est-ce qu'il se transformera à son tour ?

Ma phrase le fit se plier en deux à cause du rire. Je croyais qu'il était là pour m'aider, mais s'il se moque de moi à la moindre de mes questions ce n'est pas gagné...

\- Oublie ces conneries de films, ça ne marche pas comme ça dans le monde réel. Allez, vas-y. Mais surtout, et c'est important, écoutes bien, surtout le vide pas entièrement. Ça pourrait être dur de résister, mais il ne faut pas les tuer.

\- D'accord...

Je n'osa pas protester quand je vis le sérieux dans ses yeux lorsqu'il me donna sa mise en garde. Du moins, je voulais bien faire attention, mais comment savoir lorsqu'il était sur le point d'être complètement vidé ?

Alors que des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête, je m'approchais de ma futur victime. Il ressemblait à un nouveau riche, sans doute patron d'une petite entreprise qui marchait plutôt bien et en effet il semblait complètement paumé. Au moins, sa tenue me rassurait, je me voyais mal boire le sang d'un homme crasseux. Rien qu'à cette idée mon estomac se tordit. C'est sans doute à ça que Jack faisait allusion.

Je m'approchai doucement, de lui, il était de dos, facilitant mon approche. Je repérai instantanément sa jugulaire, c'était presque comme si je pouvais voir le sang pulser sous sa peau. Cette vision me fit me lécher inconsciemment les lèvres, et c'est là que je les sentis, des crocs acérés avaient remplacés mes canines.

Sans plus attendre je bondis sur son dos et planta mes crocs dans son cou, tout en me cramponnant à lui.

Très vite le goût métallique envahi mon palet. Jamais je n'avais rien connu d'aussi bon. Jack avait entièrement raison, je venais d'avoir ma première injection d'héroïne et ça n'allait sûrement pas être la dernière...

* * *

Enfin j'étais rentré à mon cher penthouse. Je ne pouvais plus supporter la présence de ses vampires inférieur.

La nuit avait une nouvelle fois été mouvementée, et elle était bientôt terminée. A peine j'avais quitté le théâtre que ces fous du Sabbat avait tenté de m'attaquer. Mal leur en à pris. Il ne me connaisse pas. Jamais des vampires aussi faible et aussi mal organisés ne pourrait réussir à m'atteindre.

J'ai envoyé mon Shérif terminer le ménage. Ils regretteront d'avoir attenté à ma vie.

Alors qu'une nouvelle fois je me mis à contempler ma ville au travers des baies de mon bureau, mon esprit divagua de nouveau sur cette toute jeune vampire.

Oui, le fait que j'ai dû l'épargner me laissait un goût amer. Mais au moins était-elle de mon clan, une Ventrue, et qu'elle Ventrue ! Son physique ainsi que sa prestance faisait honneur à notre lignée... Quel gâchis qu'elle eut été transformé, je l'aurais bien gardée comme repas...

Enfin, si elle survivait au test que je lui ai préparé au moins pourrait-elle devenir mon alliée...

Faudrait-il encore qu'elle survive...


	3. Nouvelle vie, Nouvelle recrue

II.

NOUVELLE VIE, NOUVELLE RECRUE

Jack, malgré sa façon de parler un peu trop familière à mon goût, ainsi que son odeur des plus déplaisantes, avait été d'une grande aide. Il m'en avait appris suffisamment sur ma nouvelle condition vampirique pour que je puisse m'en sortir un minimum. Là ou le prince m'avait laissé sans la moindre information...

Si seulement le « Sabbat », comme l'avait appelé Jack, ne nous avait pas interrompus, j'aurais peut-être pu en apprendre un peu plus sur ce nouveau monde qui s'offrait à moi.

Au moins, j'avais appris à me servir de mes nouveaux pouvoirs, et je devais avouer que c'était une sensation vraiment agréable de se sentir aussi puissante.

Dans tous les cas, la politique de la société vampirique ne semblait pas aussi simple que le Prince avait bien voulu me le laisser entendre.

Et ce... Shérif est terrifiant... Monstrueux. Il avait éliminé ces trois vampires du Sabbat d'un simple claquement de doigts. Mieux valait pour moi que je suive les instructions de LaCroix sans broncher sous peine de risquer ma tête moi aussi...

Le taxi commandé par le prince pris la peine de m’emmener à mon ancien logement que je puisse y récupérer quelques affaires.

Je ne pris que le stricte minimum, des vêtements de rechange, du linge de lit, mon nécessaire de toilette et le peu de liquide qui me restait.

Ma carte bleue me fit de l’œil sur mon buffet, mais il était hors de question que je m'en serve. Je supposais que la Camarilla fera le nécessaire pour simuler ma mort auprès de ma famille. Si mon compte continuait de fonctionner ils se poseraient sans doute des questions.

Une photo de ma famille interpella justement mon regard. Sans savoir pourquoi, me dire que je ne les reverrai sans doute plus jamais ne me faisait absolument rien. J'aurais dû être dévastée, mais... J'avais fait le tour de mon ancienne vie, et cette nouvelle semblait tellement plus excitante. Si je devais sacrifier ma famille pour la vivre, je le ferai une nouvelle fois sans hésiter.

Une fois ma valise rempli de mon nécessaire, je retournai dans le taxi pour que celui-ci m'emmène à mon nouveau refuge à Santa Monica.

C'était tout de même drôle de se dire que les vampires vivaient en Californie qui possède un taux d'ensoleillement exceptionnel. Après tout, même les morts-vivants pouvaient apprécier les plages de sable fin...

Mais mon enthousiasme s'évanouit bien vite quand mon chauffeur s'arrêta devant l'immeuble d'un préteur sur gage et où il m'indiqua l'étage sur lequel on devinait des appartements. Il me tendit une clé et s'en alla sans demander son reste.

Je me dirigeai donc vers l'entrée du bâtiment, remarquant que sur le porte clé était noté le numéro cinq cent huit et j'en conclu que c'était le numéro de mon nouvel appartement.

J'ouvris la porte avec appréhension et mes craintes se confirmèrent. Cet appartement était complètement délabré.Il était déjà meublé certes, mais à voir l'état du lit et surtout du matelas taché et jauni je n'avais aucune envie de ne serait-ce que le toucher.

C'était un petit studio, le lit se trouvant sur la gauche en entrant, la cuisine, dont les portes de placard ne tenaient même plus, se trouvait sur la droite.

Sur le plan de travail se trouvait des restes de pizza datant de sans aucun doutes plusieurs semaines. Charmant...

Je ne pu refréner un haut le cœur, même morte j'avais encore ce genre de sensibilité.

Le prince croyait réellement que j'allais accepter de vivre dans un endroit pareil, moi ?!

Mais autre chose capta mon attention. Je regardais perplexe les volets qui protégeaient les vitres et qui étaient supposé me protéger moi du soleil.

Jack avait été très clair, le moindre rayon pourrait s'avérer fatal. Je m'occupais donc de colmater les trous avec quelques vêtements et entrepris de me faire un li de fortune dans un coin sombre de la pièce ; il était tout bonnement hors de question que je m'approche de ce lit.

Les trois poches de sang se trouvant dans le frigo eurent au moins le mérite de me faire sourire. Ils avaient pensé à ce détail, même si je trouvais cela moins attrayant que le fait de boire directement à la veine de ma victime.

Cet appartement ne me réjouissait absolument pas, mais je n'avais pas vraiment d'autres options.

J'allumais la télé pour me faire malgré tout une présence. Bien sûr je ne captais que la chaîne des informations. Bon aller, il fallait relativiser c'était toujours ça de pris. Tandis que je faisais un minimum de ménage dans mon nouveau lieu de vie, la voix du présentateur m'accompagnait en me racontant les dernière nouvelles de Los Angeles. Entre meurtre, équipage disparu, découvertes de créatures étranges, je devais avouer qu'après la nuit que je venais de passer, plus rien de m'étonnait.

Très vite le jour pointa son nez, je le ressenti dans la moindre parcelle de mon être, et très vite l'envie de dormir me gagna, impossible de lutter...

J'avais besoin de repos, les nuit prochaines promettaient d'être mouvementées.

* * *

Une nouvelle nuit était tout juste tombée sur Los Angeles que déjà les problèmes s'annonçaient... Je franchissais à peine la porte de mon bureau qu'un de mes employés me délivrait un message des Nosferatu.

Bertram aurait découvert que les journaliste du torchon à scandale sur lequel nous avions enquêté auraient envoyés un échantillon s'avérant potentiellement être du sang de loup-garou à l'hôpital de Santa Monica pour se faire analyser...

J'avais déjà envoyer des agents « régler » le problème des journalistes, mais j'ignorai qu'ils avaient déjà envoyé le sang au labo...

Ça mettait la Mascarade en grand danger, si jamais le bétail découvrait l'existence de ces horribles boules de poils, je ne parierai que peu de temps avant qu'ils ne prennent conscience de la notre.

Il fallait que j'agisse vite, le salue de tout notre sang reposait une fois de plus entre mes mains... L'hôpital de Santa Monica ? Et si je demandai à notre nouvelle vampire de se charger de ce travail, en plus de sa mission...

Son refuge se trouvait juste en face de l'hôpital, et ça me permettrai de voir ce qu'elle pourrait valoir... Cela faisait deux nuits que je l'avais envoyée détruire l'entrepôt du Sabbat, et je n'avais toujours pas de nouvelles d'elle. Mais si elle avait péri dans cette tâche, Mercurio m'aurait tenu informé je le sais.

Ma décision prise, je ne perdis pas une seconde de plus et lui envoya un mail expliquant ainsi toute la situation, espérant qu'elle agisse vite.

Voilà une bonne chose de faite. Ces petits désagréments écartés, je pus enfin me concentrer sur mes autres tâches.

Gérer les investisseurs humains de ma société était ce qui me prenait le plus de temps. Il fallait que notre couverture soit parfaite et pour cela je devais agir en véritable PDG. Heureusement ce n'était pas la tâche la plus difficile pour quelqu'un comme moi, mais elle me prenait une bonne partie de la nuit.

Voyant l'heure avancer je m'autorisai une pause dans mon travail, me concentrant pendant un instant sur mon objectif premier... La sarcophage d'Ankara. Quelle aubaine... L’artefact qui secouait le monde vampirique en entier se trouvait dans ma ville... Je l'ai appris la nuit dernière en écoutant les informations locales. Si ce n'était pas un signe du destin...

Seulement, il fallait que j'agisse avec prudence. Il fallait d'abord que je m'assure de son contenu... Mais a quel vampire confier cette mission... Je ne devais rien laisser au hasard, il fallait que je laisse à tout le monde croire que mon objectif est uniquement pour le bien de la Camarilla... Mais je devais m'assurer de la loyauté de mes pions avant ceci. Bientôt, chaque vampires de cette ville s'intéressera à ce sarcophage, que ce soit pour le détruire, ou pour en libérer le contenu...

Bien sûr je pourrais envoyer mon Shérif, mais même si je devais reconnaître ses nombreuses qualités, son niveau de discrétion était quasi nul...

Mes pensés se firent interrompre par un de mes employés m'informant que Ming Xiao demandait à me joindre sur ma ligne privée. Je ne pus empêcher mes yeux rouler en arrière.

Même si je devais avouer que mon pacte avec elle avait été bénéfique et avait permis d'affermir mon statut de Prince, je ne pouvais plus supporter la présence de ce démon répugnant.

Malgré ma répulsion, j'acceptais son appel. Il n'était pas encore l'heure de rompre le pacte avec les Kue-Jin.

\- Sebastian, je suis ravie que tu acceptes enfin de me répondre, j'ai crue pendant un instant que tu avais oublié les termes de notre contrat...

Et elle se permettait des familiarités avec moi...

\- Je ne t'oublies pas Ming Xiao, mais je n'ai que peu de temps à t'accorder. Je perds patience, que veux-tu ?

\- Je souhaitai te prévenir que j'ai perdu de le contact avec l'un de mes hommes, et je soupçonne qu'il eut été éliminé par l'un ou plutôt l'une de tes agents si j'en crois ses derniers messages. Dois-je te rappeler que notre pacte de non-agression est toujours en place et que c'est pour cela que mes hommes n'ont pas encore envahi ton bâtiment.

\- La mort de ton homme n'est pas de mon fait, je n'ai pas donné tel ordre. Comprends bien que je ne peux surveiller les faits et gestes de tous les vampires de Los Angeles. S'il est mort c'est qu'il a du provoquer l'un d'eux. Ou alors ça pourrait même être un membre du Sabbat, pour ce que j'en sais. Où a-t-il disparu ?

\- A Santa Monica, la nuit dernière.

\- Et que faisait l'un de tes hommes à Santa Monica sachant que tu censée de contenter de Chinatown pour l'instant.

\- Ne joues pas à ce petit jeu là avec moi, Sebastian. Sans moi et mes troupes, les anarchs auraient sans doute déjà repris la main sur Los Angeles, et tu le sais. Si tu veux que notre alliance perdure n'oublies pas ton rôle. Si j'en crois le dernier message de mon agent, c'est une vampire qu'il n'a jamais vue...

 _\- Une qu'il n'a jamais vue... Intéressant..._ Il y a bien une nouvelle vampire parmi nous, si tu veux mon avis elle ne devait même pas savoir ce qu'était un Kue-Jin. Je lui dirai de ne plus recommencer, mais toi en échange respecte ta partie du marché.

\- En parlant de ça, je suppose que tu as entendu parler du fait que l'Elizabeth Dane se trouvait sur nos côtes... Si tu veux toujours que notre marché tienne, ne t'approche pas de ce sarcophage, sinon mes troupes déferleront sur ta ville avant même que tu puisse prononcer le mot Mascarade. N'oublies pas que mes troupes sont plus fortes que les tiennes, et que notre accord est la seule chose qui fait que tu sois le Prince de cette ville.

\- Je ne l'oublies pas, Ming Xiao.

\- Sur ce, bonne nuit Sebastian...

Dieu que je haïssais cette femme. Si je n'avais pas le parfait contrôle de mes émotions j'aurais sans doute déjà broyé ce téléphone entre mes doigts.

Comme-ci ses menaces pourraient m'empêcher d’accéder à mon sarcophage ! Une fois en ma possession, je serai invincible et les Kue-Jin de cette ville ne seraient qu'un lointain souvenir. M'imaginer lui arrachant la tête, me calma. Bientôt...

La sonnerie de mon téléphone interrompis ma rêverie. Je décrochai pour entendre la voix d'un de mes employés Ventrue m'expliquant qu'une goule avait vu quelques membres du Sabbat attaquer la nouvelle vampire à son arrivée en centre-ville et qu'elle fut sauvée par ce cher Nines Rodriguez... Décidément ce sale Brujah avait le don de se mêler des affaires qui ne le concernaient pas. Ça serait dommage qu'elle rejoigne ses rangs, elle a l'air de faire preuves de grandes ressources...

Et à présent, elle se trouvait à l'entrée de mon bâtiment. Impatient d'entendre son rapport je prévint le nouveau garde de l'entrée de la laisser accéder à mon bureau sans attendre.

Quelques secondes plus tard elle passait la porte de mon bureau. Et je fus forcé d'admettre la surprise en la découvrant.

Les deux nuits sans la voir m'avaient fait oublier son apparence, je devais l'avouer, mais dans mon souvenir elle n'était pas aussi... Attractive... Évidement elle ne portait plus la robe de soirée noire de son étreinte, elle était à présent vêtue d'un pantalon noir à la coupe serrée, mettant en valeur ses fines jambes, un haut de couleur bordeaux outrageusement décolleté et qui pourtant faisait très chic sur sa personne, sans doute l'effet du blazer noir qui assagissait l'ensemble. Ses escarpins rouges claquaient sur le parquet de mon bureau, hypnotiques. Son maquillage sombre autour de ses yeux mettait en valeur des iris grises, mystérieuse, et sa bouche était relevée d'un rouge à lèvre sombre, me rappelant sans peine la couleur de la vitae.

Mais un détail m'attira plus qu'autre chose, le collier choker qui enserrerait sa gorge. Il était doré et formait un nœud au bout duquel étaient suspendus les lettres C et D. J'avais toujours détesté ce genre de bijoux sur une femme, trouvant cela trop vulgaire, mais sur elle cela me donnait une tout autre signification. C'est comme s'il me narguait de la mordre à cette endroit précis.

Encore une fois je sentis mes canines s'aiguiser malgré moi... Pourquoi eut-il fallu que Murdoch lui donne l'étreinte... Elle aurait dû demeurer humaine...

Son apparence ne me fit néanmoins pas perdre ma contenance, au moins une chose qu'elle ne gagnerait pas sur moi, et j'attendis calmement qu'elle termine d'observer mon bureau et qu'elle s'approche pour lui adresser la parole.

On pouvait lire dans ses yeux l'admiration face à la décoration baroque, c'était normal, j'avais toujours fait attention de décorer mon intérieur avec goût et de sorte qu'il me rappelle ma France natale...

\- Vous voilà. J'ai été informé de votre présence dans l'immeuble. Puisque vous êtes là, je vais supposer que vous avez détruit l'entrepôt, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, et j'ai déposé l'échantillon de sang de loup-garou dans ma boîte aux lettres comme demandé...

 _\- Si rapide ? Et bien..._ Parfait. Je n'ai jamais douté que ma décision de vous garder vivante serait bonne. J'imagine que mon personnel n'a aucunement entravé l’exécution votre mission ?

\- Disons que les vampires de Santa Monica sont... Fourbes...

_\- Un avant-goût de l'avenir... Vous n'avez pas idée..._

Moi qui cherchait un agent capable de me rapporter des informations sur le sarcophage, elle tombe a pique, j'ai finalement bien fait de l'épargner l'autre soir...

\- Votre succès est exemplaire aux vues des circonstances. J'admets que peu de vampires dans votre position auraient réussi une telle épreuve... Et ce n'était pas une entreprise vaine, croyez moi... Vous pourriez bien devenir une ressource de choix. C'est incroyable le manque de talent dans cette organisation, ces derniers temps. Que pensez-vous d'effectuer une petite reconnaissance pour moi ?

\- Je vous répondrai « Oui, chef ! »

\- Parfait. Vous étiez dans l'armée, non ? J'étais officier, moi-même... Dans l'armée Napoléonienne.

\- Non, mais mon père était général dans l'US Army, je suppose que son caractère à dû déteindre sur le mien...

Alors qu'elle m'expliquait ceci je la vis pincer nerveusement ses lèvres rouges, et tripoter sa bague qu'elle portait à l'annulaire gauche. Je devais avoir touché un point sensible visiblement... D'ailleurs cette bague... Était-elle mariée ? Je ne me souvenais pas d'un tel détail le soir de son étreinte...

\- Rassurez-vous je ne suis pas mariée ou fiancée, c'est une bague que j'ai hérité de ma grand-mère... fit-elle soudainement à ma question muette

Sans doute mon regard avait du se poser un peu plus longtemps que je ne l'aurais voulu sur cette bague. Mais je préférai ceci, cela aurait sans doute été contrariant si un prétendant aurait été susceptible d’apparaître à tout moment et ainsi l'écarter du droit chemin.

\- Très bien... Il circule des rumeurs plus ou moins secrètes chez les vampires, au sujet du Elizabeth Dane, le cargo qu'on a récemment remorqué dans le port. Vous en avez entendu parler ?

\- Oui, j'en ai entendu quelques mots dessus au journal télévisé, pourquoi ?

\- La police enquête en ce moment même à bord du Dane. Même les Nosferatus ont peu d'informations sur ce qu'on y a trouvé. Toutefois, si le navire cause tant d'agitation, c'est qu'il transportait un objet appelé le sarcophage d'Ankara. Et puisque je ne suis pas du genre à prendre un décision reposant sur de simples conjectures, il me faut des faits. Et surtout des preuves que les événements qui ont eu lieu sur le Dane n'étaient pas de nature surnaturelle, et nullement liées à ce sarcophage.

\- Et donc que voulez-vous que je fasse ?

\- Vous avez trois objectifs. Tout d'abord, examiner le sarcophage pour y rechercher quoi que ce soit d'inhabituel. Vous pourriez sentir quelque chose d'étrange. En fait de nombreux vampires de la ville avouent sentir un certain malaise dans l'air depuis l'arrivée de ce navire. N'ouvrez le sarcophage d'Ankara sous aucun prétexte. Ensuite, la police a commencé son enquête. Renseignez-vous sur les conclusions auxquelles ils sont arrivés. Enfin, emportez le manifeste de chargement. Je veux savoir ce qu'il y avait d'autre dans la soute. Je ne veux surtout pas que la police ait conscience de notre existence, attention à ce qu vous ferez devant eux. Et contrairement à l'entrepôt, vous ne pouvez pas massacrer tous les policiers sur le navire sans que cela ait des conséquences. Compris ?

\- Mm-mmh

\- Bien. Oh, on m'a dit que vous aviez rencontré Nines Rodriguez. Il aime toujours faire étalage de son charme imbécile. Que vous a-t-il dit, exactement ?

\- Après m'avoir aidée face aux hommes du Sabbat, il m'a donné rendez-vous au Last Round.

- _Évidement, j'aurais dû m'en douter..._ Considérez cela comme une leçon. Vous voyez, nous, Ventrue, devons parfois prendre sur nous à fréquenter la racaille et les écouter avec un regard attentif, peu importe le ridicule de leurs façons de penser. Allez le rencontrer et donner mes salutations à la communauté Anarchs...

\- J'y vais de ce pas.

Alors qu'elle se retournait pour quitter mon bureau, je la sentis hésiter l'espace d'un instant.

\- Quelque chose vous préoccupe ?

\- Je me doute que vous allez sans doute trouver ça un peu idiot, mais j'ai quelques questions à vous poser, à propos de notre... condition, fit-elle finalement en se tournant de nouveau vers moi.

\- Je suppose que je dois pouvoir vous consacrer quelques secondes... »

Elle pinça ses lèvres rouges une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois-ci c'était la gêne qui marquait son visage. Que diable pouvait-elle bien vouloir me demander ?

\- Durant ma rencontre avec Mercurio, celui-ci m'a fait sous-entendre que vous lui aviez dit que nous, vampires, ne pouvions plus avoir de relations... Intimes... Et je me demandai si c'était vrai.

Là je dus avouer que je m'attendais à n'importe quelle question sauf celle-ci. Ah Mercurio, mais pourquoi as-tu mis ce sujet sur la table...

Je ne pu empêcher mon visage de marquer l'étonnement. Mais mon problème c'était surtout quoi répondre, et pour est-ce que cela l’intéressait à ce point.

\- Comprenez bien que mon but n'est pas de vous importuner, mais j'aimerai savoir ce que je suis capable de faire ou pas... Tout est tellement nouveau pour moi...

\- Notre corps est mort, ce qui normalement fait que nous sommes en théorie incapable de s'adonner aux plaisirs mortels. Néanmoins, nous pouvons utiliser notre sang pour redonner vie pendant un temps à certaines parties de notre corps rendant l'acte possible. Mais gardez à l'esprit que le plaisir qui en tiré est de bien loin inférieur au plaisir que nous avons a consommer le sang.

\- Donc nous en sommes capable...

\- Oui.

\- Alors pourquoi avoir dit à Mercurio que...

\- Je ne voulais pas qu'il se perde a essayer de séduire les nombreuses femelles vampires qu'il rencontrerait. Je souhaitai préserver son efficacité, et je vous conseille donc de ne rien lui révéler à ce sujet.

\- D'accord... Mais du coup... comment ça fonctionne ?

\- Écoutez je ne suis pas là pour répondre à ce genre de questions. Comme je vous l'ai dit, faire ce genre de choses n'apportes rien aux vampires, mais si vous y tenez tant, je suis sûr que vous trouverez le moyen toute seule.

\- Pardonnez-moi je ne voulais pas vous offenser... Et sinon sur le Sarcophage d'Ankara, vous avez d'autres informations à me communiquer ?

\- Tout ce que je sais sur le sarcophage, c'est ce que j'ai appris par les informations. On l'a trouvé pendant une excavation archéologique en Turquie, et il paraît ancien. Si ça se trouve, il ne contient que de la poussière... Toutefois, cela n'empêche pas qu'il pourrait contenir une sorte d'artefact vampire ou même une momie... Autant de preuves surnaturelles qui pourraient nous nuire. Quand à la présence d'un ancien à l'intérieur, la Camarilla ne croit pas à l'existence de ces Antédiluviens, ce sont des mythes, ne les croyez pas.

\- Très bien, je vais donc de ce pas au Last Round et demain dès la tomber de la nuit je me mettrai en route pour l'Elizabeth Dane.

\- Bien. Je compte sur une nouvelle démonstration du talent dont vous avez faire preuve précédemment. Allez, et souvenez-vous, vous ne devez sous aucun prétexte ouvrir le Sarcophage d'Ankara. Il y aura un bateau qui vous attendra sur la plage de Santa Monica. Une fois que vous aurez récupéré toutes les informations, apportez les moi sans tarder. Si vous avez fini votre mission avant minuit, une heure du matin, je me trouverai à l'Empire Arms Hotel, pour une réception avec les actionnaires humains de ma société. Si vous souhaitez y venir tâcher de vous habiller dans une tenue sied à un cocktail. Oh, et avant que j’oublie, voici de quoi vous remercier pour m'avoir récupéré le sang de loup-garou.

Je lui tendit une pince à billet contenant cent cinquante dollars. C'était peu mais ça restait mieux que rien comme remerciement du service qu'elle m'a rendue.

\- Merci. Et ne vous inquiétez pas je ferai le nécessaire...

Sur ce elle repartit enfin de mon bureau. Je ne pu empêcher un soupir de soulagement à son départ.

Cette fille était définitivement un mystère pour moi, mais elle s'avérait être un élément de choix. Malgré tout je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je gardais cette envie en moi de la mordre. Il fallait que je me fasse une raison, elle était morte. Si jamais je me laissai tenter les conséquences seraient désastreuses pour moi. Il fallait absolument que je me ressaisisse.

Heureusement, savoir que bientôt le sarcophage serait à moi me changeait quelques peu les idées...


	4. Un rendez-vous intéressant

III.

UN RENDEZ-VOUS INTERESSANT

En sortant du bureau du prince LaCroix, je me sentis dubitative.

Je ne le connaissais pas assez pour savoir si quelque chose était suspect chez lui. Mais ses yeux bleu pâle avaient quelque chose d'intimidant...

Les traits de son visage ne lui donnaient guère plus de vingt-cinq ans. Mais si ce qu'il disait était vrai, s'il avait réellement été officier dans l'armée Napoléonienne, il devait avoir un peu plus de deux cents ans.

Or, vivre aussi longtemps ne pouvait que signifier qu'il était parvenu à tirer son épingle du jeu. D'autant plus au vue de la place qu'il occupait à présent.

J'ignorai encore quel destin il avait prévu pour moi, mais je devais rester prudente face à lui.

Aussi, je me posais énormément de questions sur ce fameux Nines Rodriguez. Le prince semblait se méfier de lui...

Je ne savais pas les différents qui pouvaient bien les opposer, mais je ne pouvais décemment pas avoir un avis négatif sur Nines. Pas après qu'il m'eut sauvé deux fois la vie.

Le soulagement que j'avais ressenti lorsqu'il était arrivé, me sauvant des griffes de ces trois affreux vampires du Sabbat avait été immense.

Il savait se faire respecter. Mais pourquoi venir à mon secours ?

Et d'ailleurs, comment ces mecs du Sabbat avaient-il su que c'était moi derrière l'explosion de leur entrepôt ?

J'avais été extrêmement prudente, ne m’étant fait repérer de personne, sans parler que vue la puissance de la déflagration, il n'y avait dû y avoir aucun survivant.

Serait-ce ce Beckett qui aurait vendu la mèche ?

Pourquoi aurait-il fait une telle chose ?

Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il semble réellement pacifique et il m'avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il était ici par hasard...

Mais alors qui ?

Mis à part le prince, Mercurio, et Bertram Tung, personne n'était au courant de ma mission, et ils n'auraient eu aucun intérêt à le révéler aux membres du Sabbat...

… N'est-ce pas ?

Ma réflexion me mena jusqu’à l'entrée du Last Round ; le bar que Nines m'avait indiqué comme étant notre point de rendez-vous.

En m'approchant de l'entrée je parvenais déjà à entendre la musique fort qui se jouait à l'intérieur.

Les bars étaient en soit de bonnes cachettes pour les vampires, la chasse y étant facile avec des humains déjà bien affaibli avec leur consommation d'alcool.

Mais je ne me sentais absolument pas à mon aise.

Vivante, je n'avais jamais fréquenté ce genre d'endroit, leur préférant de loin les cafés chics ou encore les boîtes de nuit sélectes comme la nuit de mon étreinte...

Les bars malfamés avaient donc de quoi me rebuter.

A peine entrée, l'odeur de tabac, d'alcool et de sueur me sauta au narines, me faisant presque hésiter à rebrousser chemin.

Des hommes tatoués, habillés de vestes en cuir ou jean se tapaient joyeusement les épaules avant de se mettre à rire bruyamment le tout en me dévisageant.

Je n'avais pas ma place ici, et même eux le sentaient...

Je balayai nerveusement la pièce du regard à la recherche de l'homme qui m'avait donné ce foutu rendez-vous.

Nul part...

Mes yeux se posèrent alors sur l'escalier menant à l'étage.

M'enfoncer un peu plus dans ce bâtiment ne me réjouissait pas vraiment, mais avais-je le choix ?

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je pris la direction de l'escalier mais une fois arrivée aux pieds de la première marche un homme beaucoup plus grand que moi me bloqua le passage.

Il était bien bâti, et malgré sa couleur de peau noire, il était atteint d'une certaine pâleur...

Un vampire ?

\- Ah, la vedette de la ville ! L'image même de la bienveillance de la Camarilla ! Qu'est-ce-que le prince a demandé à sa chienne aujourd'hui ?

 _\- Surtout ne pas s'énerver..._ Je viens parler à Nines Rodriguez. Sois gentil, et va me le chercher !

\- Pff... Nines t'attend. Fais gaffe à tes manières, et ne reste pas trop longtemps. Mon nom est Skelter. Ramène-là encore une fois et c'est moi qui raccompagnerai tes cendres !

Après une petite hésitation il se décida enfin à me libérer le passage. Le sentiment que je n'étais pas la bienvenue ici ne fit que croître...

Arrivée à l'étage, je m'étonnai un instant de trouver la pièce pratiquement vide, contrastant avec l'agitation du rez-de-chaussé.

Il ne s'y trouvait que Nines ainsi qu'une femme à la chevelure rousse, portant un béret vert et ayant clairement une allure de rebelle.

D'ailleurs, à peine eu-je terminé de gravir les dernières marches qu'elle m'interpella à son tour.

Ils avaient tous décidé de m'empêcher de voir Nines ou quoi ?

\- C'est le Sabbat qui t'a fait entrer ici, Cammy ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il paraît que tu dois encore une fière chandelle à Nines ! Quand même, Lacroix aurait pu se sortir le nez de son fric cinq minutes pour te venir en aide, non ?

\- C'est quoi ton problème ?!

\- Oh ho ho... Tu veux savoir c'est quoi mon problème ? Et bien je vais te le dire ! C'est TOI. Si tu as envie de te laisser faire par une cape dans une tour d'ivoire, tu mérites ce qu'il t'arrive... Heureusement que Nines est là pour veiller sur toi, mais toi tu le remercie en gâchant cette chance qu'il t'a donné, et ça ça me mets en rage !

Alors que je la croyais sur le point de me frapper en plein visage, Nines s'approcha de nous et la congédia gentiment.

Elle ne paraissait pas vraiment d'accord avec cette décision, et me lança un dernier regard haineux avant d'enfin descendre les escaliers, me laissant seule avec celui que je voulais voir.

Mon attention se reporta donc sur lui et je pus enfin prendre le temps de le détailler.

Il avait des cheveux courts noirs, assorti d'un bouc barbe de trois jours plutôt soigné. Il était grand et bien bâti, ça se voyait qu'il avait l'expérience de la rue avec lui. Mais ce qui m’interpellait le plus chez lui ça restait ses yeux d'un bleu profond. D'ailleurs, c'était la première chose que j'avais remarqué chez lui le soir de mon jugement.

Si les yeux de LaCroix étaient d'un bleu pâle glacial, ceux de Nines étaient d'un bleu électrique indomptable.

\- Content que tu sois là. Bon, voilà ce que j'ai à te dire. Mais avant, que ça soit clair ; ce n'est pas une conférence, ni un discours, ni une opinion. Je suis juste un type qui s'est retrouvé impliqué dans un truc cinq cents fois plus gros que toi et moi. Tu as le droit de connaître la vérité. La Camarilla, voilà l'essentiel, ils fonctionnent un peu comme une arnaque à l'économie pyramidale. En haut, une poignée de vieux bonzes, avec Dieu seul sait quelles manigances en tête. S'ils perdent leur pouvoir, ils meurent. Ils ont donc étreint tout un tas de gens pour les servir, et pour avoir un peu de pouvoir, ces serviteurs ont étreints d'autres personnes pour pouvoir comploter à leur tour, et ainsi de suite ; imagine un peu le bordel. Du coup, seuls les gens qui sont au sommet ont un réel pouvoir.

\- Donc tu ne fais pas partie de la Camarilla ?

\- Ça mériterait une raclée, mais tu es jeune et innocente, alors je ne vais pas te donner de leçon. Tu vois, la Camarilla affirme qu'on en est tous membres, même si on ne veut pas, ce qui est bien sûr la pire connerie qu'on ait jamais entendue. J'ai connu ce monde pendant la Dépression. De vieux pourris de riches ont bousillé ce pays, mais est-ce qu'ils ont payé ? Non. Ce sont les petits du peuple qui ont souffert. On ne peut pas faire confiance aux gens qui dirigent. Le monde serait meilleur sans eux. On ne peut donc que réunir les quelques personnes qui ne sont pas des enfoirés, trouver un endroit tranquille et le garder. Empêcher la soit-disant élite de rentrer. Tout le monde est égal, comme c'était avant dans ce pays. C'était ça Los Angeles, un état libre des Anarchs.

\- Alors la Camarilla est arrivée récemment à L.A. ?

\- La Camarilla s'est fait chasser de L.A. il y a longtemps. Nous, les Anarchs, on ne voulait plus faire de politique. Et maintenant, LaCroix et les siens reviennent comme s'ils n'étaient jamais partis, et ça, ce n'est pas possible ! Leurs lois ne s'appliquent pas à nous.

\- Le prince n'est donc pas le chef de la Camarilla ?

\- LaCroix ? N'importe quoi ! LaCroix n'est que le type qui a poignardé des gens et qui a réussi a se faufiler pour pouvoir devenir la crapule en chef de la Camarilla locale. Lui et tous les traîtres qui sont du côté de la Camarilla veulent le pouvoir ici, et ils ne vont pas être déçu.

\- Tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup, hein ?

\- LaCroix représente tout ce que je déteste ; la Camarilla, les aristocrates méprisants, les hommes d'affaires riches, les politiciens véreux... Il mérite de finir dans une urne.

\- Donc, du coup, c'est toi le prince Anarch ?

\- Ça n'existe pas. Et encore une fois, ne va pas dire des trucs comme ça à la légère, tu risques ta peau. Je me suis débrouillé pour que Los Angeles reste libre, depuis mon étreinte. Du coup, je suis le plus ancien qui ne s'est pas fait descendre. Le plus ancien vétéran de tout le champ de bataille...

\- Je vois... Sinon des conseils que tu pourrais me donner ?

\- Voila ce que je dis à tous les jeunes : un, c'est facile de se laisser monter la tête par les pouvoirs, mais il vaut mieux savoir bien les utiliser. Sois un super-héro, pas un monstre. Deux, ne tues pas quand tu te nourris, ça ne sert à rien, et dans cette ville, il y a d'autres moyens de laisser sa bête s'exprimer sans laisser une file de cadavre. Trois, la Camarilla c'est de la merde. Quatre, fais toujours gaffe à tes arrières. Et enfin apprends à te battre, parce qu'un discours ne te sauvera si tu te retrouves face à un flingue.

\- Tu pourrais m'apprendre ?

\- Après avoir sauvé ta peau tout à l'heure ? Ouais, je sais que tu n'as même pas les bases. Lèves les mains comme ça et le corps de biais, ce sera moins facile de te toucher. Garde les pouces à l’extérieur des poings et mets ton poids derrière tes coups.

Alors que je me mettais en position de garde, celui-ci me sourit d'un air moqueur avant de se placer dans mon dos.

Il posa ses mains sur mes poignets pour me les relever un peu plus au niveau du visage et me fit plaquer les coudes contre le reste de mon corps.

Je ne pus même pas protester à son approche, que j'aurais sans doute trouvée déplacée dans toute autre circonstances.

Mais l'aura qu'il dégageait était bienveillante et rassurante.

Ce qui m'étonnait en revanche, c'était cette chaleur qui se dégageait de lui. Certes, comparé à un humain il devait sans doute paraître froid, mais je devinais aisément qu'il faisait son maximum pour que son corps conserve une température quasi normale. Le contact avec ma peau glacée était donc saisissant.

Pour la première fois depuis ma mort j'étais soulagée que mon cœur ne batte plus, sinon il était certains qu'en cet instant il aurait explosé dans ma poitrine, donnant à mes joues une teinte rouge tomate.

Mais il n'en était rien, car, Dieu merci, j'étais belle et bien morte, je n'avais donc plus à me soucier de ce genre de gêne.

Quand je hochai la tête pour lui montrer que j'avais bien assimilé ses conseils, il ne me lâcha pas pour autant, laissant ses mains s'attarder sur mes bras.

Elles étaient fermes, légèrement calleuses, à l'opposée des miennes, les rendant d'autant plus intrigantes pour moi...

\- Fais attention à toi, et une fois que tu as terminé ce que tu as à faire avec LaCroix ne lui parle plus jamais. Je garde un œil sur toi, ma belle...

Son souffle dans mon oreille eut l'effet d'une décharge dans tout mon corps qui frissonna en réponse. C'était comme-ci pendant un instant il était revenu de lui-même à la vie.

Mais bientôt la chaleur du corps de Nines me quitta pour laisser la place de nouveau au froid autour de moi.

Le sourire qu'il affichait me révélait qu'il avait parfaitement eu conscience de me frisson, mais il ne dit rien. Il retourna s'appuyer contre un mur du bar, les yeux rivés sur les fenêtres où la pluie ruisselait doucement contre les carreaux. Ses beaux yeux bleus comme absents, sans doute préoccupé à tenter de trouver un moyen d'obtenir leur liberté.

Une chose était certaine à présent pour moi. Je ne pouvais détester cet homme et je devais avouer que son idéal était beau...

Mais était-il seulement réalisable ?

Je repris le chemin des escaliers, tentant de comprendre les étranges réactions de mon corps face à Nines.

Non loin de l'entrée du bar, j’aperçus alors Jack, le vampire qui avait pris la peine de m'aider le soir de ma transformation. Je pris la peine de le saluer avant de ressorti du bâtiment. Ce qu'il m'apprit sur le sarcophage d'Ankara m'intrigua... Les Antédiluviens étaient-ils vrais ?

Je devais me coucher tôt si je voulais être en forme demain.

La nuit prochaine, l'infiltration d'un navire m'attendait...

* * *

Arrivée sur la plage de Santa Monica, je fus accueilli par la goule du prince, Mercurio.

Il m'attendait aux côtés d'un zodiac, assez modeste, dont je devinais qu'il allait s'agir de mon moyen de transport jusqu'au cargo.

Mercurio me salua à bras ouverts quand il me vit arriver. Il est vrai que je lui avait été d'un grand secours en lui apportant de la morphine pour calmer sa douleur après qu'il se soit pris une dérouillée par les revendeurs d'explosifs.

Mais je ne m'étais pas préparée un seconde à ce qu'il soit aussi démonstratif. C'était à la limite s'il ne m'avait pas sauté dans les bras. Les New-Yorkais étaient-ils toujours obligés d'être dans l'excès ?

Je montais alors sur le zodiac, et Mercurio me conduit jusqu'à l'Elizabeth Dane, juste devant une échelle de cordes qui était mon point de départ pour l'exploration du navire.

Mais à peine eu-je fini de la gravir, qu'un policier m'intercepta.

Moi qui pensais que j'allais pouvoir faire le tour discrètement, c'était râpé. Pourtant le discours qu'il me fit m'intrigua.

\- Ah bon sang, dites à Jacobson que s'il veut devenir rédacteur en chef, il devrait faire un effort. Je ne peux pas continuer de lui filer des scoops s'il m'envoie des tocards qui ne peuvent pas s'habiller comme il faut.

 _\- Oh il me prend pour une journaliste ?_ _Ok, faisons avec._ Jacobson ne m'a pas prévenue pour la tenue... Mais dites moi tout !

\- Du calme Loïs Lane, je reste un flic malgré tout... Bon, écoutez, je peux vous faire entrer dans le poste de pilotage, mais il faudra faire discret. Si quelqu'un vous coince, on ne se connaît pas. Voici une copie du rapport de police, si vous avez des questions... Ah et attendez une seconde.

Il se saisit de son talkie-walkie pour passer un appel.

\- Voila, le poste de pilotage sera désert, comme ça. Arrivez par la coursive B. Quand vous approcherez, j’appellerai pour écarter le type qui surveille la porte. Je vous donne quelques minutes, mais ne traînez pas, OK ? N'oubliez pas de rester dans l'ombre. Si quelqu'un vous voit, je vous le répete, je ne vous connais pas. Prenez l'escalier au-dessus de la salle des archive, dans le poste de pilotage, il y a un ordinateur. Le mot de passe est Lighthouse, en un seul mot. Vous avez compris ? Et dites à Jacobson que je prendrai le double pour cette affaire.

\- J'y penserai...

Bon, et bien voilà une bonne chose de faite !

J'avais reçu le rapport de police ainsi que le mot de passe pour accéder à l'ordinateur de bord sans avoir à trop me fouler.

Suivant les conseils de mon nouvel ami, j'avançais à l’intérieur du navire. Ce qui m'interpella fut les innombrables flaques de sang, ainsi que les éclaboussures tout le long des couloirs. Quoi qu'il se soit passé ici ça avait dû être d'une violence inouïe.

Je passa devant la salle des archive, malheureusement verrouillée électroniquement, je réussi à me faufiler jusqu'au poste de pilotage qui était bel et bien désert.

Seul l'ordinateur de bord encore allumé éclairait faiblement la pièce et attira naturellement mon attention.

Dans les fichiers rien de bien palpitant, bien que la lecture du journal de bord, narrant la disparition de tout l'équipage, m'avait donné froid dans le dos.

Je remarquai alors le logiciel de gestion des caméras. Bon, il n'y avait pas de sauvegardes, sans doutes n'avaient-elles pas été allumées pendant l'incident, néanmoins je pouvais tout de même les activer. Avec un peu de chance, ça pourrait me donner une vue sur le sarcophage sans que j'y risque le déplacement, et donc ainsi limiter mes chances de me faire repérer.

Après quelques manipulations, je trouvais enfin comment les allumer, et bingo, je tombais pile poil sur la vue que je désirai...

Enfin, je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à un tel spectacle... Le container qui à l'origine contenait le sarcophage d'Ankara était complètement explosé, et sur la relique, d'énormes marques de sang la recouvrait.

Deux en particulier captèrent mon attention... Elles étaient en forme de mains, et se trouvaient de part d'autre de l'ouverture du cercueil. Mais le plus bizarre dans tout ça c'était qu'elles semblaient venir de l'intérieur.

Je ne voulais pas porter trop d'attention aux légendes que Jack m'avait conté, mais à présent, je commençais vraiment à me poser la question sur la véracité de ses propos... Après tout les vampires existent bel et bien, pourquoi d'autres légendes ne seraient-elles pas vrai ?

Non... Ce n'était pas rationnel de penser ainsi... Il ne fallait pas que je tire de conclusion trop hâtive, ce serait mal avisé de ma part.

Ça pouvait très bien être un énorme canular d'un vampire à l'humour très bas.

Je ferai part de mes informations au prince, et ça sera à lui d'en déduire ce qu'il voudra.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais mon instinct me hurlait de ne pas m'impliquer plus que ça dans cette histoire de sarcophage... D'ailleurs, rien qu'à sa vue je ressentais comme un malaise...

Mieux valait que je ne traîne pas plus ici.

J'avais le rapport de police, la description de l'apparence du sarcophage, le journal de bord... Il ne me manquait plus que le manifeste du bateau.

Il devait forcément se trouver dans la salle des archives, juste en dessous du poste de pilotage, mais comment en ouvrir la porte...

Il devait y avoir un moyen d'en débloquer l'entrée de façon informatique.

Une fois de plus, je me replongeai dans les fichiers de l'ordinateur, à la recherche d'un quelconque programme de sécurité.

Je ne mis pas longtemps à trouver ce que je cherchai.

Finalement, je devais reconnaître que mon père avait eut raison d'insister pour que je prenne des cours d'informatique, bien qu'à mon avis, il n'avait sans doute pas imaginé que je m'en serve de cette façon.

Penser à lui me fit me demander de quel façon la Camarilla avait mis en place ma mort. Et surtout, je mourrais d'envie de connaître la réaction de mes proches à cette annonce. Est-ce qu'ils avaient été tristes ? Est-ce que je leur manquais ?

Une chose était sûre, je ne voyais absolument pas mon père faire état du moindre sentiment à mon égare, quant à ma mère elle aurait sans doute pleuré, mais ne voulant pas perdre la face devant mon père ne se le permettra jamais, et puis elle ne devait cesser de trouver des excuses devant les autres pour expliquer le manque de réaction de son époux devant ma disparition.

Mon frère cadet devait sans doute me haïr de l'abandonner, le faisant désormais passer aîné de la fratrie et donc reprenant toutes les ambitions absurdes de mon père.

La vérité était qu'il n'y avait sans doute eu que ma petite sœur à qui je manquerai vraiment. Elle venait tout juste d'avoir dix-huit ans et vivante j'étais très proche d'elle. Elle demeurait la seule à faire que mon cœur se serrait encore à la pensé que je ne la reverrai jamais...

Les pas des policiers dans les couloirs me réveillèrent de ma torpeur. Quelle idiote je faisais à rêvasser en pleine mission.

Je me dépêcha donc de déverrouiller cette foutu porte avant d'effacer toutes les preuves de mon passage sur cet ordinateur.

Aussi discrètement que possible, je ressorti de la pièce pour partir en direction de la salle des archives où je n'eus aucun mal à trouver le manifeste tant convoité.

Ma mission accomplie, je ne perdis pas une seconde de plus et rejoignis mon très cher Mercurio sur son zodiac.

Il sembla impressionné par ma performance et me raccompagna sur la plage

La vision des vagues noires s'écrasant sur la falaise me rendit nostalgique. Je n'étais pas une grande surfeuse, mais la sensation de liberté que ce sport m'offrait me manquait. Pourrais-je un jour en refaire ? Ou serais-je éternellement au service de ce LaCroix ?

En parlant de ça, je jetai un coup d’œil sur ma montre et constatait qu'il était à peine vingt-deux heure. Je devais donc me rendre à l'Empire Arms Hotel pour le rejoindre.

Il voulait que je porte une tenue qui sied à un cocktail ? Et bien il n'allait pas être déçu, j'avais exactement la robe qu'il fallait...


	5. Jeux Dangereux

IV.

JEUX DANGEREUX

Je soupirai face à la futilité des conversations humaines.

Ces soirées mondaines avaient des allures de double peine pour moi. Seulement, elles étaient indispensables pour que l'argent des mortels continue d'alimenter les caisses de la Camarilla.

La tâche était éprouvante en soit. Je me devais de faire attention au moindre détail. Mimer une respiration régulière, palier à la blancheur de ma peau, réguler ma température corporelle au moindre contact avec un humain. Sans parler que je devais trouver une excuse valable au fait que je n'avalai ni nourriture, ni boisson humaine.

Si encore ma soirée ne s'arrêtait qu'à ça, mais une fois que les hommes d'affaires avaient fini de parler business, ils partaient toujours dans des conversations superficielles dont l'attrait m'était devenu étranger avec ma non-vie.

Je jetai un nouveau coup d’œil à ma montre avec ennui. Il fallait que je tienne encore une heure.

Pourquoi diable avais-je donné à Kirsten un horaire aussi tardif ; lui dire de me rejoindre directement à mon bureau un peu plus tard dans la soirée aurait été tellement plus simple...

Mais mon impatience d'en apprendre un peu plus sur ce fameux sarcophage avait pris le dessus, forcément...

Soudain, une exclamation plus forte que les autres, provenant de l'un des actionnaires humain de ma société, attira mon attention.

\- Dieu merci que ma femme ait refusée de venir à cette soirée, regardez moi cette bombe !

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Encore une fois un sujet de conversation inintéressant. Que Dieu ait pitié d'eux, je vais finir par tous les tuer...

Toutefois, je me retournai malgré tout, faisant mine de m’intéresser aux mêmes futilités qu'eux.

Ses collègues humains eurent tous des sifflements approbateurs, tandis que moi, je ne pouvais esquisser le moindre geste.

La couleur rouge sombre de sa robe captivait les regards de tous les hommes de la salle, contrastant largement avec la pâleur de sa peau exposée par son dos nu, interminable, ainsi que par la fente qui coupait sa robe sur le côté laissant ainsi deviner l'une de ses fines jambes.

La coupe de la robe parfaitement cintrée, mais restant fluide à chacun de ses mouvements, mettait en valeur sa silhouette élancée, ainsi que ses courbes généreuses.

Ses cheveux bruns, dont les reflets roux semblaient plus intense sous les lumières de la salle, avaient été relevés en un délicat chignon lâche, coiffé décoiffé, dont les boucles ondulaient sensuellement sur sa nuque.

Ceci attira une nouvelle fois mon regard sur ce même collier choker qu'elle portait, aiguisant une nouvelle fois mes crocs sans que je ne puisse rien y faire.

Je me rendis alors compte de ma position.

J'avais été paralysé pendant quelques secondes, le regard fixé sur elle.

J'aurais agi d'instinct de la même manière que les mâles mortels de cette soirée, moi ?!

Honte sur moi !

Heureusement, le fait qu'ils avaient tous le regard captivé par la jeune femme m'avait épargné le fait qu'ils remarquent ma courte absence.

Elle n'était pas du genre à passer inaperçu. C'était limite si cette couleur rouge sur sa peau blanche ne révélait pas à tout le monde sa véritable nature. Heureusement pour nous, les humains étaient idiots.

Et elle faisait absolument tout pour se fondre dans la masse ; discutant joyeusement avec la plupart des invités, agissant même comme si c'était elle qui avait organisé la réception.

Alors qu'un serveur passait à ses côtés, elle se saisit d'une coupe d'un très réputé Crémant D'Alsace, qu'il y avait de mise à disposition sur son plateau.

Sans une seule hésitation, elle porta la flûte à ses lèvres rouges et se délecta d'une gorgée de l'alcool pétillant.

Alors comme ça, elle parvenait à ingérer des boissons humaines ? En ce qui me concernait, depuis mon étreinte j'étais devenu tout bonnement incapable de consommer autre chose que du sang, n'importe quel aliment se transformant en cendre dans ma bouche, et pourtant Dieu seul sait que le goût subtile des vins français me manquait terriblement.

Bien sûr, j'avais déjà entendu parler de vampires, en particulier de Toréadors, qui faisait ainsi semblant de se nourrir pour parfaire leur image dans la société humaine, mais j'étais loin de m'imaginer qu'une nouvelle-née aurait pu avoir un tel talent...

Lorsqu'elle me repéra enfin parmi la foule, elle s'approcha de moi sans la moindre hésitation, m'offrant son plus beau sourire, et je sentis aussitôt les regards envieux de mes partenaires mortels se poser sur mon dos. Mais après tout, être aux côtés de cette jeune femme n'était-il pas une bonne chose pour mon image ?

\- Ah, Kirsten, je ne vous attendais plus...

\- Pardonnez-moi Monsieur, j'ai eu un léger contre-temps.

\- Rien d'alarmant, j'espère ?

\- Non, rien de bien méchant.

\- Sebastian, nous ignorions que vous connaissiez une aussi charmante demoiselle, nous vous croyions célibataire...

\- Oh ne vous méprenez pas, Kirsten est uniquement une employée de ma compagnie. Je lui avais demandé de me rejoindre pour me donner un compte rendue sur une étude de marché qui ne saurait attendre.

\- C'est exacte, Messieurs, j'espère que cela ne vous dérange aucunement si je vous l'emprunte un instant ? confirma la jeune femme toujours avec un charmant sourire en leur direction.

\- Demandé si gentiment, on ne saurait rien vous refuser, Mademoiselle. Néanmoins, si vous en avez marre que votre patron vous fasse travailler à des horaires aussi tardifs, les portes de ma société vous sont grandes ouvertes.

\- J'y penserai, lui répondit-elle avec un clin d’œil avant d'agripper mon bras et de me tirer jusqu'à la piste de danse au milieu des invités.

Je remarquai très nettement les les regards jaloux des autres hommes de la salle en particulier de mes actionnaires. Savaient-ils qu'en reluquant ainsi Kirsten, ils regardaient en réalité leur plus dangereux prédateur ?

Je remarquai aussi les regards envieux des femmes de la salle. Elles fixaient avec envie les cheveux, la robe ainsi que l'intriguant bijoux de Kirsten. Sans doute s'imaginaient-elles ainsi vêtues et tentaient vainement de se rassurer en se disant que ça leur irait sans doute mieux. Puis leur regard passait immédiatement sur moi.

J'avais toujours eu conscience d'avoir un physique avantageux, et le fait que je sois fortuné ne faisait qu'ajouter un bonus à mon attractivité. Je me servais beaucoup de ces atout pour chasser d'ailleurs. Dans toutes autres circonstances, j'aurais sans doute été flatté d'un tel intérêt.

Mais se rendaient-elles compte qu'elles ne lui arrivaient même pas à la cheville ? Leur stupidité devait être incroyable si elles s'imaginaient un seul instant que je puisse les préférer à celle qui se trouvait actuellement entre mes bras ? Étaient-elles folles ou était-ce simplement la jalousie qui les aveuglaient ?

Quoi qu'il en soit je les ignorai, et acceptai la danse que me proposait Kirsten en posant ma main gauche sur le bas de son dos et en prenant ses fins doigts dans mon autre main.

Je fus surpris de constater une légère chaleur émaner de sa peau. Je n'allais personnellement pas me fatiguer à garder une température humaine alors qu'elle était elle-même vampire...

Mon contact qui devait donc lui paraître glacé fit apparaître quelques frissons sur sa peau devenue réactive à cause du sang qu'elle y faisait circuler.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de trouver cette réaction intrigante, presque fascinante...

Je collais mon corps au sien tandis que nous commencions à danser au rythme lent de la musique. J'approchai mes lèvres de son oreille afin que notre conversation reste privée vis-à-vis des humains qui nous entouraient.

\- Je pourrais presque considérer votre tenue comme un bris de Mascarade, vous savez ? Ce n'est pas très discret...

\- Quoi ? Uniquement parce que je porte du rouge ? Je suis désolée, mais ça à toujours été ma couleur préférée donc je ne vais pas cesser de la mettre juste parce que cela rappelle la couleur du sang...

\- Sans compter qu'elle vous va à ravir...

\- Je sais.

Son arrogance m'arracha un sourire amusé. Quelle parfaite petite ventrue...

\- Quand à la discrétion, vous m'aviez demandé une tenue qui va a un cocktail, pas une tenue de camouflage. Et puis je n'aime pas passer inaperçue.

\- En effet, vous ne passez pas vraiment inaperçue, je peux vous l'assurer. Et c'est peut-être là le problème, les humaines ne sont pas aussi séduisantes...

\- Ça m'est égal. Et puis, vous pouvez me critiquer tant que vous le voulez, mais vous ne passez pas non plus inaperçu, très cher Prince « LaCroix ».

Elle avait prononcé mon nom à la française. Était-elle bilingue ? Cela faisait des années que je ne l'avais pas entendu de cette manière. Cette fille savait décidément se montrer très charmante...

\- La séduction fait partie de l'exercice, non ?

\- Alors ne me blâmez pas pour ma tenue, dites simplement qu'elle vous plaît et ça ira.

L'audace dont elle faisait preuve m’étonna. Jamais aucune femme ne m'avait parlé de cette façon. Je comprenais maintenant l’intérêt que Murdoch avait pu éprouver pour elle et je ne pu m'empêcher d'éprouver une sorte de reconnaissance envers Nines pour m'avoir empêcher de l’exécuter, ce qui eut le don de m'agacer.

\- Trêve de bavardages, dites-moi tout ce que vous avez pu découvrir sur l'Elizabeth Dane.

\- C'était un massacre, il n'y avait aucun survivants. Les couloirs du cargo étaient maculés de sang humain ; pourtant je n'ai pas trouvé le moindre cadavre. Peut-être que la police avait déjà ramassé les corps les corps, je n'ai pas pris le temps de lire le rapport d'enquête, je ne voulais pas vous faire plus attendre. Pour ce qui est du sarcophage, le container qui l'entourait était complètement explosé et il était lui aussi couvert de sang. Les empruntes de mains étaient positionnées de façon à laisser présager qu'il aurait été ouvert...

\- Ouvert ? Ne tirons pas de conclusions trop hâtives. Il va falloir que j'étudie les documents que vous avez récupéré afin de prendre la meilleure décision possible.

\- Je souhaitai vous les remettre dans un endroit plus... Calme...

\- Parfait, vous me les remettrez une fois que nous serons retournés dans mon bureau et que l'on sera sûr qu'il n'y a pas d'espion qui traîne... Vous avez fait du très bon travail, comment pourrais-je vous remercier ? De l'argent peut-être ?

\- Non. Je veux un refuge qui sied à quelqu'un comme moi. Je n'ose même pas repenser au taudis que vous m'avez donné tant ça me révolte.

\- Je suis désolé pour ceci... Il se trouve que je possède un duplexe dans un bâtiment proche d'ici, je pense qu'il vous ira à merveille, sans compter que vous n'aurez pas à vous inquiéter de la lumière du jour car il n'y a aucune fenêtre...

\- Il y a une baignoire ? me coupa-t-elle.

\- ...Oui, il y a deux salle de bains...

\- Je vous dirai s'il me convient une fois que je l'aurai visité.

\- Je vous donnerai les clés en échange des documents.

Alors qu'elle avait posé sa tête sur mon épaule, je la vis qui fixait nos mains liées comme pensive.

\- Quelque chose vous tracasse ?

\- Non, je repensai simplement à ce que m'a dit Nines...

Ce problème m'était complètement sorti de la tête. J'avais oublié que je lui avais dit d'aller voir ce foutu Brujah. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu lui coller comme idées dans la tête ?

\- Et que vous a-t-il dit ?

\- Il m'a parlé de son « combat » et de sa vision des choses...

\- Et donc ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- Ça m'a fait réfléchir...

Voilà qui était embêtant... Si jamais je perdais une recrue aussi prometteuse cela serait catastrophique. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle se lie aux anarchs....

\- Vous a-t-il parlé aussi du fait que lorsque je suis arrivé à Los Angeles, cette ville était au bord du chaos ?

\- Non, il a omis ce passage...

\- Les vampires de cette ville étreignaient sans en mesurer les conséquences, ils se nourrissaient de façon déraisonné, c'était à la limite si les humains n'avaient pas conscience de leur présence. Comprenez, Kirsten, qu'en ces temps modernes, avec les téléphones tous pourvus de caméra, la présence de plus en plus importante d'internet, la création des armes de destruction massive, la moindre petite erreur pourrait mener à l'extermination de notre espèce. C'est pourquoi la Camarilla est indispensable pour faire respecter la Mascarade. D'autant plus pour nous, Ventrue, la Camarilla est notre plus belle réussite. Le sang qui coule dans vos veines est exceptionnel, ne gâchez pas vos talents pour une cause perdue...

\- A vrai dire, vous ne faîtes que confirmer ce que je pensais déjà. Leur idéologie est belle, mais au fond de moi je sais qu'elle n'est pas viable...

Sa phrase avait fini dans un murmure, alors qu'elle avait toujours sa tête posée sur mon épaule. Au moins, était-elle adhérente à la Camarilla...

Mais je ne pus vraiment me concentrer plus sur sa façon de voir les choses, que la vue dégagée qu'elle m'offrait sur son cou me fit déglutir.

Je n'avais quelques centimètres à franchir pour percer cette peau d'albâtre juste au-dessous de son collier.

Une fois de plus, cette pensée fit s'aiguiser mes canines, impatientes. Bon sang, j'étais un vampire ayant un peu plus de deux cents ans et je n'étais pas capable de contrôler mes crocs... Pitoyable...

\- Pourquoi fixez-vous en permanence mon cou ?

Sa question me pris de court, je ne savais pas qu'elle avait remarqué. Était-ce si flagrant ?

Alors que je cherchais désespérément une réponse qui ne serait pas déplacée en évitant les images explicites qui passaient dans ma tête, elle releva la tête pour fixer mes yeux de ses iris aussi grises que des nuages un soir d'orage.

\- Je trouve votre collier charmant.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge à proprement parlé, même si ce n'était qu'une petite partie de la vérité.

\- C'est un Dior. C'est la première chose que je me suis acheté avec mon premier salaire, il symbolise un peu mon indépendance financière...

Ceci expliquant donc les initial C et D qui étaient accrochés aux extrémités du nœud.

Ma réponse sembla donc lui suffire car son regard se reporta ensuite sur le reste de la salle. Elle se pinça les lèvres d'un air ennuyé.

\- C'est idiot... La seul personne que j'ai envie de mordre ici est déjà un vampire...

Mon cerveau mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre le sens de sa phrase.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?!

\- Ne vous vexez pas, mais vous sentez tellement bon que je ne cesse de me demander quel goût vous aviez humain...

\- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que j'aurais pu être à votre goût ?

\- Une intuition...

Elle avait piqué ma curiosité. C'était une information intéressante qui pourrait me servir par la suite...

Seulement, mon envie d'en savoir plus sur le sarcophage d'Ankara prenait une fois de plus le pas sur tout le reste. J'avais hâte de voir ces fameux documents...

\- Nous devrions rentrer, j'en ai terminé ici de toutes manières.

\- Alors pourquoi ne pas être rentré directement ?

\- Uniquement pour que mes associés me voient en compagnie d'une aussi charmante femme que vous.

\- Je vois... Mais, j'ai soif... Me laisseriez-vous le temps de chasser avant de partir ?

\- Vous avez trouvé une proie qui convenait mieux que moi ?

\- Ce n'est pas l'idéal, mais je pense que l'un des hommes avis qui vous discutiez un peu plus tôt fera l'affaire, enfin si vous n'y voyez pas d’inconvénients, bien sûr.

\- Non, faîtes ce que bon vous semble, simplement dépêchez-vous.

Elle me désigna donc l'homme en question. Il s'agissait de l'homme qui lui avait fait la proposition de poste, Monsieur Wilson, évidement... Il avait la trentaine tout juste passée, des yeux verts clair peu communs. C'était de notoriété public qu'il avait beaucoup de succès auprès des femmes, à sa place j'aurais sans doute fait le même choix... Alors pourquoi cela m'embêtait-il à ce point ?

Comme elle me l'avait demandé, je m'approchai de lui pour l'informer que Kirsten souhaitait danser avec lui. Sa réaction de se fit pas attendre, son visage s'illumina de bonheur, et il se débarrassa de son verre de Crémant entre mes mains avant de me remercier et de rejoindre précipitamment la jeune femme restée sur la piste.

Il m'avait pris pour quoi là ? Un porte gobelet ?! Je n'avais plus qu'une envie, qu'elle le vide de son sang pour le punir de cet affront. Ça serait dur a expliquer aux autres, mais une crise cardiaque pouvait bien arrivée à tous moments ?

Je trouvais rapidement un serveur et lui déposait sa flûte sur son plateau avant de reporter mon attention sur le nouveau couple.

Elle semblait parfaitement à l'aide dans l'exercice, à croire qu'elle était née pour ça. Et lui qui ne se doutait de rien, un sourire béat sur le visage, sans doute trop heureux de son sort.

Leur manière de danser était indéniablement plus lascive que la notre... Pas que je m'en plaignais, après tout je n'en aurais tiré aucun plaisir...

Puis elle passa à l'action. Après lui avoir susurré quelque chose à l'oreille ses lèvres glissèrent le long de sa carotide où elle planta ses crocs. La discrétion était totale, on aurait pu croire à un simple baiser.

Les mains de l'homme se contractèrent dans le dos de Kirsten tandis qu'il fermait les yeux de plaisir.

Mais ce qui m'interpella c'était ses yeux à elle... Elle ne me quitta pas une seconde du regard.

M'imaginait-elle à la place de cet homme ? Pourquoi cette simple pensée un frisson parcouru mon échine ?

L'évidence m’apparut alors. A cet instant, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour être à la place de cet humain.

Elle lécha la gorge de sa victime pour effacer sa morsure.

Oui, n'importe quoi.


End file.
